


Master and Servant

by et_cetera55



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides to take control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh... there's no real plot... just porn...

**Title:** Master and Servant  
 **Author:** et_cetera55  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual scenes  
 **Spoilers:** None  


  
Arthur was surprised to see his door ajar, but at the sight of the brown-jacketed back of his manservant he didn’t know why. Trust Merlin to fail to shut a door properly. As he padded quietly up to the door he couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of him. Merlin had his sword and was waving it around – or trying to! Clearly the blade was more weight than Merlin could wield and so the small strained lifts upwards were followed rapidly by fast swings downwards that dragged Merlin’s body sideways until he could get the sword under control again.

Arthur chuckled silently to himself – gods the boy looked cute! He shifted slightly as his groin started to stir. Mmmm… perhaps he could have some fun with this…

* * *

Merlin loved to watch Arthur on the practice yard. The sight of his prince, muscles bulging, as he fought and beat all who opposed him always made Merlin hard with desire. (Ok, and sigh like a girl with frustration.) Merlin knew he himself was not a fighter – well not with physical weapons – but sometimes he had this fantasy where he battled with Arthur, sword against sword. Clearly Merlin wouldn’t win but afterwards… when they were both hot and sweaty and he knelt in submission to his prince and master… well… suffice to say it was a _good_ fantasy!

He lifted the sword again to parry an imaginary blow.

“Merlin!”

Merlin froze as he heard Arthur’s angry shout, stopping the sword at the height of its swing.

“What on earth do you think you are doing with my sword?”

Merlin’s arms started to shake with the weight of the blade. He lowered them slowly – he couldn’t risk dropping the sword. He was in enough trouble as it was.

“Turn and face me Merlin!”

Merlin slowly turned, still clutching the sword tightly, to see Arthur standing in the doorway glaring at him, blue eyes sparkling with rage. The prince slammed the door behind him and stepped slowly forwards until he was only an arm’s length from Merlin.

“I repeat…” the low menacing tone increasing Merlin’s fear, “what are you doing with my sword?”

Merlin gulped. He looked into Arthur’s face, desperately searching for any sign of mercy – what he saw didn’t fill him with confidence.

“Um… uh… nothing?” he tried.

Arthur just raised his eyebrows and gave him that disbelieving look Merlin knew so well, only now it was tinged with anger.

“Give it to me,” Arthur ordered coolly.

Merlin quickly proffered the sword, nearly dropping it as he did. He felt his arms ache with relief as Arthur silently took it off him. The prince turned away from him, stalking slowly towards the table.

“Don’t try to use my sword again!” Arthur growled. “Ever!”

And Merlin stopped breathing. The prince had spun round on that final word and now held his sword out in front of him, the tip just inches from Merlin’s stomach. Merlin bit his bottom lip hard as he tried to stop his whole body shaking with fear. After what felt like hours he managed to wrench his eyes away from the weapon pointed at him to look up into the eyes of the one who wielded it.

Merlin was surprised to see all anger gone from Arthur’s face to be replaced by a look of challenge, with perhaps a hint of concern.

Merlin took a deep breath in. Ok, so Arthur wasn’t going to skewer him through… yet… so what was this about?

“Well Merlin?” Yes there was definitely concern now in the prince’s eyes. It didn’t make Merlin any less confused.

“Well what, sire?” Merlin winced as he heard his voice shake, just as his muscles were doing. It was just unfortunate his groin didn’t seem to share the rest of his body’s fear…

“You won’t be trying to use my sword again?” Arthur prompted.

“No! No, sire!”

“I’m not sure that I believe you… perhaps I ought to teach you a lesson in how dangerous swords can be…?” A predatory glint shone in Arthur’s eyes but it was accompanied by a questioning raise of his eyebrows.

Merlin was torn between lust and fear. He knew Arthur well enough to know he was silently asking for Merlin’s consent. But did he give it? He and Arthur had a lot of fun… but this had the potential to turn dangerous. Except this was Arthur asking, and he trusted the prince with his life. There was no decision to make.

Merlin sank to his knees, resulting in the blade now pointing at his exposed neck,

“Whatever you wish, my lord.” He had tried to sound meek and submissive but to Merlin’s ears his voice sounded husky and laced with desire.

Merlin bit his lip again, but this time it was to stop himself from smirking: at his words Arthur had swallowed heavily and the sword wavered ever so slightly. But it was rigidly still again in an instant.

“Good.” All concern and question had disappeared from Arthur’s face and Merlin was left looking up into an expression of such intense desire that it took his breath away.

“Stand up Merlin.”

A thrill of pleasure pulsed through Merlin at the order. He stood, the tip of the sword following him, remaining barely an inch from his neck. If it wasn’t his neck it was pointed at Merlin would have been admiring Arthur’s strength and skill with the weapon, as it was he was just hoping that the prince’s skill held out.

“Strip.”

Merlin did as he was commanded, taking his jacket off first and then raising his hands to his neckerchief.

“Leave it.” Arthur’s voice brooked no refusal.

Merlin lowered his hands once more and pulled his shirt over his head, grazing the knuckles of one hand over the sword as he did it. He hissed at the scratch as he did it, but made no move to look at it. He hadn’t been told he could and he was clearly supposed to be obeying orders – maybe it was because he so rarely did so that every command sent that pulse of pleasure throbbing through him again, through every muscle one by one, finishing in his groin.

Shirt dealt with Merlin started undoing the laces to his breeches. He was suddenly very acutely aware of just how hard he was. Clearly Arthur was getting a kick out of being in control, (Merlin could see that by looking at his prince’s breeches), but what would he think about Merlin being turned on by not having any. Looking anywhere but at Arthur, fingers now fumbling, he finally managed to peel his breeches off and was now standing there, naked except for the neckerchief. Merlin tried not to look as embarrassed as he felt about his cock standing proud, leaving Arthur in no doubt as to how much Merlin was enjoying this situation.

Merlin heard Arthur give a low, throaty chuckle. He braved looking at Arthur and was glad he did so as, rather than the mocking expression he expected to find, Arthur’s pupils were dilated with lust and the prince was gazing at him with desire.

“Touch yourself.”

His cock twitched with anticipation at the order but Merlin was more hesitant.

“I said, touch yourself.”

Merlin swallowed as he felt the cold tip of the sword pressing into the skin of his neck. It was not quite breaking the skin. Not quite. He slowly moved his hand down and started running his fingers gently over his cock, never taking his eyes from Arthur’s face. He ghosted his fingers up and down the length of it, feeling equally pleasure and frustration at the lightness of it. But Arthur had never seen him play with himself and Merlin was too embarrassed to up the intensity. Arthur clearly had other ideas as the pressure against his neck increased. It was just a fraction, but it was enough to let Merlin know he had better play along with the prince fully.

He curled his fingers around his shaft and started slowly moving his hand up and down its length. Waves of intense pleasure spiked through him.

“Close your eyes.”

Merlin obeyed. This whole situation: Arthur, his sword, his _control_ , oh it made Merlin tense with arousal. He increased his hand’s pace, hissing slightly at the friction but too turned on to slow down. He felt the blade relax a fraction and then slowly move around his neck, skimming just above the edge of his neckerchief, as Arthur walked around him. Not being able to see the prince increased Merlin’s tension. The blade paused as it reached the back of his neck, before resuming its slow progress around Merlin. It stopped again when it reached its original position.

“Merlin. Hold your hand out.” Arthur’s voice was husky.

Merlin held out his free hand.

“Wrong hand Merlin…” and Merlin could hear the small smile in Arthur’s voice.

Stopping his other hand with a groan of frustration he held it out towards the direction of Arthur’s voice. He nearly flinched when the cool liquid started to pool in his hand, before smiling slightly as he realised just why Arthur had walked around him. The pooling stopped.

“You can carry on now Merlin.”

Merlin moved his hand back to his cock and moaned quietly with delight as his now oily hand slipped smoothly down his shaft.

“Oh and you can open your eyes.”

Merlin opened his eyes and the sight in front of him nearly pushed him over the edge. Arthur’s pupils were completely blown and he was breathing heavily, his gaze fixed on Merlin’s hand. Merlin pumped his hand harder, letting out a soft cry. Arthur’s eyes flicked up to Merlin’s.

“Come for me Merlin.” The calm in the prince’s voice was betrayed by the slight wobble of the sword tip against Merlin’s neck.

It was all too much for Merlin. Closing his eyes, with a final thrust of his hand and a gasp of ecstasy he climaxed, semen shooting upwards as his body shuddered with pleasure.

 

 

When Merlin could finally think again he was aware that the sword against his throat felt different. He opened his eyes to see the sensation was what he thought it was – finally Arthur’s arm was shaking, with the weight of the sword, and also, Merlin suspected, with desire. Merlin felt triumphant that he had caused a chink in Arthur’s commanding façade but Arthur clearly had not finished…

“Now Merlin,” Arthur was obviously trying for stern and imposing but what came out was broken and desperate. “On your knees.”

Merlin sank to the floor. Frankly he was grateful that he no longer had to stand – his legs were feeling somewhat wobbly…

Arthur stepped up to him and as he did so he slid the sword round the side of Merlin’s neck once more and ran the flat of it down his back. The movement ended with the sword, tip resting on the floor, between Merlin’s calves and – far more importantly in Merlin’s opinion – Merlin’s face level with the bulge in Arthur’s breeches.

“Unlace me.” Arthur’s voice definitely cracked over those words.

Hands trembling slightly with his own anticipation Merlin untied the lace’s of Arthur’s breeches and released his cock, already so hard with moisture glistening at its tip.

“Touch me.”

Oh yes, the prince definitely sounded strained now. Merlin was just about to consider prolonging Arthur’s agony when he felt the blade graze against one of his calves. Well if he couldn’t make the prince suffer with outright disobedience he’d just have to do as the prince said. However… the prince hadn’t been specific about what Merlin touched him with… or where for that matter…

Merlin raised his hand, as if to take Arthur’s cock, but at the last minute diverted it to Arthur’s hip. Before he could object Merlin started placing hot wet kisses on the inside of Arthur’s thighs. Gods the prince smelt good! Salty and musky and thoroughly Arthur! Merlin almost laughed as he felt the blade twist against his leg – the sound of the prince moaning above him with frustration and the sight of his now twitching cock were well worth the slight pain.

“Merlin…” Arthur groaned.

Merlin looked up, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Sire?”

“Touch me,” Arthur hissed.

“But I am sire…” Merlin tried not to smirk. He was being an obedient servant. Was it his fault his instructions were not specific…?

The flash of confusion on Arthur’s face was quickly replaced by a look of frustration as he realised what Merlin was really saying.

“Merlin! I want your hot wet mouth on my cock right now! Make me come!”

Merlin smiled and obeyed instantly, kissing the head of Arthur’s cock before opening his mouth and sliding it over Arthur’s shaft. He swirled his tongue around it, paying particular attention to that area just below the tip that sent Arthur wild. With both of his hands now on Arthur’s hips he could feel the tension as the prince tried to hold himself back, tried desperately to be gentle and not thrust into Merlin. But Merlin was not having that – that was not the game they were playing.

He slowly moved his mouth up and off Arthur. He looked up, catching the prince’s eye.

“Merlin…” Arthur started to complain.

“Use me,” Merlin whispered.

Arthur’s eyes widened then darkened with understanding and want. Merlin wrapped his mouth over Arthur’s cock once more, resuming where he had left off and was delighted to feel the hilt of the sword pressed into his back by one of Arthur’s hands whilst his other slid down the side of his neck before tangling itself into Merlin’s neckerchief. Clearly the prince had got the message.

Arthur no longer held back and he thrust hard into Merlin’s mouth, using his hand in the neckerchief to hold Merlin’s head steady. Thankful that he had already overcome his gag reflex Merlin carried on twisting his tongue over Arthur’s shaft as it moved in his mouth. He could tell Arthur was close. He started a low hum in the back of his throat, knowing how much Arthur enjoyed the vibrations it caused. The prince cried out and with a final thrust came into Merlin’s throat, filling it with the bitter-sweet taste of his come.

Merlin swallowed and gently traced his tongue back up over Arthur’s length before taking his mouth off him. He smiled happily up at the prince, who still had his eyes shut. Arthur’s face was flushed with pleasure.

“Did I please you my lord?”

Arthur took a deep breath in and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled back.

“Very much. I think this should be repeated, don’t you?” Arthur raised his eyebrows in question.

“Oh yes.” Merlin said gleefully. After all this was practically his fantasy come true…

 


End file.
